offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Diapolo 10
Diapolo 10 (more commonly referred to as Dia) is the 1st Finnish YouTube Ranger and he's a good friend to everyone. He joined along with CostarGamerZ on March 2014, a while after joining the forums and contributing there a wee bit. He is almost always happy to help those in need and he's respected by almost everyone as a trustworthy person. He started making SM64 machinima after watching a few bloopers made by SuperMarioGlitchy4 and the Into the Fourth Dimension saga made by MarioMario54321. In a couple of weeks he studied the ways these videos are made and, through self-education and hard work, has now learned almost every single secret on how to make spectacular-looking videos. Unfortunately for him though he doesn't have enough time to make that great videos. However, he is willing to teach his techniques to anyone who is willing to learn them. He has made a few bloopers/shorts and is currently working on a movie called Ascension of the Darkness, or AoD for short. Diapolo 10 has played RuneScape for over 5 years and, as such, has an extremely powerful account there. His stats can be accessed here. Color code The very first version of his color code was very simple, made without Yoshielectron's color code generator and didn't have any shading whatsoever. This is still visible in Dia's first SM64 video called "Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Luigi's revenge" as well as on his channel trailer. However, as soon as he heard about the generator the color code received an update, adding shading and making it much more professional looking. Cameos and appearances Dia is featured in all of his bloopers and in cameos in both OnyxKing67's bloopers as well as CostarGamerZ's videos. He has also appeared in videos by Pinkolol16. Appearances as a Character Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames He appears at Whomp's Fortress, trapped. He feels the place is too small, and hates being trapped. Smus talks to him for a bit, before he and some girls rush off. Dia secretly listens in on the next conversation with Hario, as he escapes safely with Smus. He seems a little shocked when Memo gets excited that he's back. He is next seen running to the top floor after being in the basement when Pink and Starman3 return to the castle. He talks a little after that, but later runs up to the clock room to give The2Hunters and Starman3 company. Projects Movies Ascension of the Darkness Information is unknown at this point. Upcoming let's plays Confirmed: *RuneScape *Minecraft Yet to be decided: *League of Legends *World of Warcraft *Assassin's Creed: Black Flag *Lego games *Wii U/3DS games *Super Mario Star Road (1 and/or 2) Counterparts *Dimension X counterpart (doppelgänger): Olopaid 10 *Fourth Dimensional counterpart: Quartopolo 40 *Star World counterpart: Staropolo 10 *Rainbow Dimension (7th dimension) counterpart: Unknown Friends *Zaid *Memoodyable *CostarGamerZ *Pinkolol16 *Sinbad316 *Puukkis *Fawn *jediwarriormike *WaluigiFan32/DJWaluigi32 *Geofcraze634 *GlitchyPSI *DarthRevio *Starman3 *Cdrom1019 Trivia *Diapolo 10's real name is Lari, but everyone calls him Larry because it's a lot easier to pronounce. *He and Fawn both have the exact same birthday and age. *For some time he was the only Finnish person in the group, until Puukkis joined YTR in April 2014 **However, because Puukkis left some time ago, Dia is once again the only Finnish member of YTR. Category:Youtube Ranger Members Category:Heroes